


Reunion

by Mommie



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Reunion of Friends, Suppressed Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommie/pseuds/Mommie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends who meet again after weeks of silence and notice that their friendship has changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This translation took me ages to do. But it turned up quite okay I guess.
> 
> As usual if you find any mistakes please let me know because English is not my native language.

It had been a strange feeling. The last game together for the team. The last time that they had worn the same club emblem on their chest. The moment after the final whistle had been breath taking. They had been celebrating as there was no tomorrow. After this they had been on short vacation trips before they had come together for a week together with the national team. And then they had been finally released to their holidays. Both of them far away from Germany. Separated from each other.

But now even this time was over. The daily routine was back. But this time it was different. From now they won't see each other each and every day. This bothered both of the. But they won't admit it. One was too proud, the other was always too confused. This was their permanent problem. But this was what they made the best friends.

The first day in a new team was always something special. The first time in the new jersey. The first time greeting the new teammates. The first training under the new coach. But at the same time it was the first time without the known faces of his old teammates. The first time without the person he was closest with.  
In Max' case it was the first team training without Christoph. He didn't thought of him once while he was on his vacation. He was too much busy with parties, Poker, his friends and his son. But now while he was at the training camp waiting for the doc to check on him he had to think of him. Max wasn't someone who stays long at one place and he always found friends easily. But with Chris it was something different. It always had been. He was like his better half on a sociable basis. And he was missing him right now. Pretty much.

A sigh came out of his throat. Bored he took his phone out of his pocket and looked at their countless pictures before he switched to WhatsApp and read through their chat. It had been three weeks now that he hadn't heard anything from him. The last message was a holiday greeting from his trip to Namibia with his girlfriend. For himself he always had sent him short messages and pictures what he had been doing. But even now that he knew that his best friend had been back in Germany for a while he hadn't heard anything from him.   
Another sigh came out of his throat. Somehow things between them had changed the past few months. Everything had began with the announcement of Chris transfer back to Leverkusen. Max had been one of the last who got to know it. He always thought that he had been his best friend and that he would had been the first one to get to know important things like that. But it seemed that he had been wrong. But he had never gave up on him because their friendship had always been so deep . And even with the silence between them he still believed in them. 

As the door of the room opened he put his phone away and welcomed the doc with a wide grin. After the examination he went back to his teammates and the training.

Finally back to the roots this was a big thought of Christoph as he had entered the training pitch of the Werkself. At least the first few times. Now the yearning for his old teammates took its place. Especially the one for Max. He was missed. Very much. They were always so close, so close Christoph wasn't with anyone in all these years. And the fact that in the past few months something had been get between them and had drifted them apart, hurt him much. Sometimes he couldn't even focus on training because he had to think of Max and how sad it was for him. And in these moments things like what happened some minutes ago. He had been too deep in his thoughts and so he had been hit by a ball at the head and he had to sit down on the ground. Some teammates looked worried at him, some were laughing at him. He held his head groaning. He should concentrate more instead of thinking of Max and their friendship. At least while the training. Everyone of the medic team was worried immediately because of what had happened at the world cup last year. After the examination he was told to go home and get some rest. And this was what he was up to now. After he somehow managed to get away without being noticed by the fans he drove immediately home and laid down on his couch. 

As he was laying there he took out his phone and looked through it. Somehow he ended up in the chat with Max. It had been a while since the last time the talked to each other. It had been his fault because he had ignored all his messages without any reason. He had been a bad friend. Maybe the worst best friend ever. But he knew that he should end this silence between them. At least all he could do was to hope that he wasn't too mad with him.

'Hey Max. How are you? ;)' had he written. Max had been online only 10 minutes ago. Maybe he would answer him just in a few moments. At least he hoped so. He waited for some minutes but Max remained offline. With a sigh Chris put his phone away. He really should stop sighing. He was doing this too often in the past. 

Meanwhile Max laid down on his bed. After their lunch the team got two hours for themselves. Most of them had gone straight to the pool. All that Max wanted was to relax a little bit. But his phone disagreed with him. Bugged because of it he looked at the display. And then he nearly let it fell out of his hand as he read who was disturbing him. Could it really be him? After all these weeks in silence? He wasn't sure how he should react or what he should do. He was a little bit overwhelmed by the whole situation. Maybe he was a little bit mad at him for not talking so long with him for ignoring him. But at the same time he missed him so much that he couldn't wait too long to answer him.

'Oh see who's there. What's up Werksbubi?' was his answer for him. But of course he needed to tease him. That was what he always did. That was what made their friendship so special. They could tease each other without the other being mad.

'That's the right one to teasing. Do you got your new car with a howl directly from the line?' This was a good one to stand up against him. He had learned much from Max in two years.

'That's the way to know that nobody touched it before. Even with cars virginity counts ;)'

That one made Chris laugh. Max and his humor had always been something very special. You had to learn to get used to it. Quickly he took a selfie of himself while sticking out his tongue and sen it with a short 'You Playboy!' 

Max didn't hesitated and send out his answer to him: 'Well, I'm a hot guy! And what are you doing? Chilling on the sofa? How about training? You should prepare yourself for the upcoming season!'

'Got a ball at my head. Doc said that today's training is over for me.'

'I leave you alone for some time and than this is happening? Everything alright?'

'Don't worry. No second WC drama. I can remember everything. I was just unprepared for some seconds and bam it hit me. Well...how is it with the new team?'

After he sent the message he looked at the ceiling. For sure Max would have fun. He would have made new friends easily. Like he always did. Maybe he already found someone who could replace Chris himself. This thought felt like he got an arrow in his chest. The feeling to possibly be replaced by someone was the worst. Chris had many friends but non was like the Wolfsburger. He was special right from the first day. He had welcomed him with open arms and had been always there for him. But both of them and especially their friendship had changed. And this hurt so much.

Suddenly he felt a vibration on his stomach and pulled him out of his thoughts. There was an incoming call. From Max. Immediately his heart started to beat faster and he became nervous. What was wrong with him all of sudden? He was never this nervous when the other called him. Never. Why now? But before the other could give up calling him he answered it. With a shaking voice.

“Ma-max...hey!” Oh gosh he sounded like a teenage girl that was standing right in front of her crush. How awkward. Quickly he cleared his throat an hoped that the other not really noticed it. But the deep laugh at the other end of the line made him clear that Max had hear the little nervousness in his voice. 

“Aw do I make you nervous, Kramer?” Another deep laughing that made him shiver in a good way.

“Shut up, Kruse! I'm not...nervous!” That was a lie but Max didn't need to know that.

“Okay okay!” And then they fell silent for some seconds before Max began to speak again. “It's quite different here. Everyone is really cool. We get along very well. But, well...”

“...it's different without you...” continued the other for him automatically. He jerked when he realized what he had said. Because with that he described just Max' situation but also his own. “Same here...”

Max had to admit that he was right. It was more than different without the other by his side. Without his better half. And suddenly he also became a little bit nervous. Nevertheless he tried to stay cool because that was like he was. He would wear his poker face and would go on. 

“Yes...” he whispered softly. “And....I miss you...” This was the first time ever he said it out loud. He missed him so bad. Every day and night. Especially the time when they were alone because then he could always been just him without any doubts.

“I miss you too...” came it softly from the blonde one. “Very much...” An this was the moment when Max' heart tightened strongly. Long enough he had fought the feeling but now it was back. Actually it was never really gone but he had it under control. But now it hit him like a stone. When there had been still at Gladbach he had realized that he best friend wasn't just his best friend but way more than that. But he also had known that he could never told him that. Not only because he was heterosexual but also because homosexuality wasn't something that was acceptable in their business. At least not officially. They had to hide like Max had been all these years.

“Max? You still there?” The voice of the other man got him right back into reality. He was shaking his head just to get his mind clear again. 

“Yes, sorry I was disturbed for a moment.”

“I thought no women were allowed at training camp” the other laughed.

“You have no idea how hard it is. My balls are turning blue already and we're here just for two days now!” Both burst out laughing. It was a good feeling for both of them to laugh together again. They knew their jokes and knew that the other would also laugh about it. “We need to see each other again before the new season starts!”

“When I will come back from training camp I will have two days off. Maybe I could come around then.” This sounded absolutely fine for Max. He knew he needed to see him again. Even if he already knew that it would probably mess up with his feelings. But a day together with his best friend sounded so seductive to him.

\- 

The time passed by really fast. Before Christoph even realized his training camp was over and he on his way to Wolfsburg to finally see Max again. He clutched the steering wheel. The closer he got to his destination the more he became nervous. He couldn't really get it why he was so nervous. Maybe it was just because they haven't seen each other for so long. But besides the nervousness there was an anticipation that grew inside him too. A big grin appeared on his face. This day with Max would be awesome. He knew it. It would be like it has always been.

Meanwhile Max was walking up and down in his flat. Like a tiger in his cage. Soon his best friend would show up and they would be reunited. A checking look into the mirror and he knew that he was good looking like the sixteen times before. He felt like a lovestruck teenager before the first date with his crush. But he wasn't a teenager or did they're having a date. But yes he was in love with this boy. With a sign Max ran his hand through his hair. He should try to get his feelings in order. He had to.

The sharp sound of the bell ripped him out of his thoughts. His heart immediately started to beat faster. Before he opened the door he took a deep breath. He waited for the other one to come up the stairs. He could him already swearing because he had to come up to the fifth floor all by feet because Max had no elevator. And then he came in sight. Max' heart jumped so hard that he thought it would just leave his chest any minute. He still looked the same. The same blond hair. The same blue eyes. The same damn grin on his face. How could he resisted to not grin back at him?

“Was there any chance to move even higher?” Christoph panted but had a hidden laugh in his voice. 

“Not really here and you are already complaining!” That was when he opened up his arms and took him into a tight hug. It was inevitably that he got his smell into his nose. He smelled so damn good. “It's good to see you again!”

 

Slowly they parted and Chris stepped into his flat. His eyes wandered around. There wasn't much personality in yet. But Max just moved in so Chris couldn't expect much. 

“I like it. More colorful than your last one! It was time for that!”

“It was time for some changes!” Max laughed. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Ice tea would be nice. But I also take Coke or water!” Christoph and ice tea. It was a love story on it's own. But what kind of friend would be Max if he didn't thought of that and bought some. Even his favorite flavor, peach.

With two glasses and a bottle of ice tea he walked into the living room where Chris was sitting on the couch. They fell into silence after both of them took a sip. Actually they had so much to say. But no one found the courage to start. A shy side look to Chris brought Max somehow the words he looked for.

“Your hair is different...” Chris looked a little bit confused but then he laughed.

“I thought it was time for something new!”

“It looks more like something old from Gladbach! Wanted to try out the Gladbach style?” Now even Max laughed. It was an inside joke of them. So many of their former team mates had the same hairstyle so they called it the Gladbach Style. And like everyone did even Chris ran his fingers through his hair. However in Max' eyes only Chris was so damn good looking while doing this. He had to swallow hard and tried to get his pulse back to a normal speed. Never before had he reacted this way towards the other. Never before had he reacted on anybody this way. Only Chris could do this.

Max didn't noticed that even Chris was totally nervous. Maybe even more than he was back in the car. He was tensed up. What was wrong with him that suddenly he was this way around Max? When he had taken him into his arms Chris' heart nearly stopped. And his soft tangy smelled so different this time even though he smelled it thousand times before. But what changed? It was still the same man. It was just Max. But there it was, 'just Max'. Chris had to admit that it wasn't the first time that he had questioned that term. Days and nights he had thought about what had changed between them because even when they still had been in Gladbach he noticed that there had been something different. But he hadn't been able to find out what it had been. But with the distance between them he had realized what had changed. He had developed stronger feelings for his best friend. But he wasn't gay, that was what he also had found out. He wasn't interested in any other men, just women and Max. Maybe he was Max-heterosexual. Was this even a good word? Thinking of that he chuckled. At that he got a confused look from Max.

“Uhm...it's nothing...I had just a strange word in mind.”

“Do you create new German words again?” Both started laughing about it and suddenly the ice was broken and a great and fun day was just right in front of them.

-

The evening went on as expected. They had much to share that had happened the last weeks. And also they had a lot of fun. And the giant pizza they had ordered was a little bit too much for them but cold pizza in the morning would also be great. At the moment they played their fifth round of FIFA and all signs pointed to the fifth win in a row for Max. It wasn't Chris' day but he couldn't let him win another match. It was his turn to win.

A quick look to Max and Chris knew what to do to distract his best friend. Only a few knew his week point. And what was Chris for a best friend if he wouldn't know it and how to use it. So he waited until he could make it near Max' box. And then he took his chance and bent over and breathed on the spot behind his ear. Several times. And the reaction was what Christoph had expected. Max jumped a little bit and threw his controller away. And immediately the blond one took his chance to make finally his goal.

“Yes! Finally!” he jumped off the couch and screamed happily.

This move could have been one of his but Max wasn't amused at first. It was the worst that Chris could have done right now. An arousing shiver went up and down his spine. Damn it, the last thing he wanted to think about right now was something sexual. But his body switched everything to sex right now. He shook his head and picked up his controller.

“You're a cheater!” he mumbled and looked at his best friend. And he was looking at him with his typical bright grin. This grin made Max to grin a little bit too. “You hate losing, right?”

“The right one is speaking! Only the ones that are bad at losing, are complaining afterwards!” He stuck out his tongue. As Max wanted to counter, the Leverkusener took a pillow and threw it at his head before he threw himself on the other man. 

A little friendly fight started between them. They tried to tickle the other or get him under each other. So it happened that they landed hard on the ground where Max was able to pin Chris hands on the ground right over his head.

“Ha and now you lost!” With a bright grin look Max down on the other. Both of them were wiped out and breathed heavily. Their eyes locked on each other. The only sounds in the room came from their breaths and the almost forgotten FIFA match. Max' grin even died the longer he looked into Chris' eyes. They couldn't break the eye contact. They tried to read the others thoughts but they couldn't find anything. Almost unnoticed went Max' look for a short moment on Chris' lips. What if he would kiss him right now? Should he risk it for this one chance? Would it be worth the risk? But what if he wouldn't do it and would regret it in a few weeks or months? Before he could even overthink the situation he bent down and lay he lips on the other ones. The kiss was soft and almost shy and waiting for a reaction.

Christoph was totally overwhelmed by this whole situation. Just some moments ago they still played FIFA and now they were kissing. Okay Max was kissing him. He didn't understand it at all. His brain stopped working because there was too much chaos inside. His skin started to burn – he felt so damn hot suddenly. His lips prickled under Max' touch. His heart stopped for a moment before it started to beat twice as fast. He felt dizzy while he tried to understand the whole situation. The only thing he understood was that he was still not responding the kiss. So he reacted to the kiss and it slowly grew into a deeper kiss. A kiss full of passion.

After some more minutes they broke it just because of the need for air. It took them some more moments to open their eyes again and look at the other. They were a little bit afraid what they would find in the others gaze. But as their eyes met all they saw besides wonder also pure lust. No one knew what to say or to do. With one kiss everything between them has changed. But they didn't know to what. All they knew was that it felt really great.

Slowly the Wolfsburger let his wrists go and stood up. But what he didn't expected was that the other immediately lay on of his hands in his neck an kept him in position. With a quiet and whispered 'No!' he pulled him down and kissed him again. This time the kiss was straight from the beginning passionate. Gently Chris started to knead Max' neck. And this hummed happily into the kiss. Even though he didn't wanted it but it turned Christoph on and he had to claw into the shirt of the other. 

Max couldn't comprehend what was happening. His best friend was lying under him an they were making out. He had dreamed of moments like this but he never had expected that it would ever happen. But now it did. And it made him happy and turned him on. It has been a while since the last time he had been with a man. So it wasn't very surprising for him that even this little making out made his cock getting hard. He pushed and pulled at Chris' shirt eager. He had never been one who took his time with things like that. Just for a very short moment he broke the kiss to take off both of their shirts. His hands moved over his chest, stroking him and get to know every bit of skin. Impatient as he was Max let his hands wander downwards, opened his pants and got into them. The growing arousal he was touching made him grin and Chris groan. It seemed like the other one liked it too. Then he started to stroke his cock and again Chris groaned and clawed into Max' sides what made him gasp. 

“Oh someone is really sensitive!” murmured Max deeply and got an evil eye from the other.

“Shut up an go on!” Chris' breath was heavy. And how could Max not fulfill his wish? So he stroke the blond man more and started kissing his neck. For how long did he had craving for this? How long did he waited for this moment to come true? He cursed himself that he wasn't really the type of man who go slowly when it comes to sex. With a quick movement he took off Chris' pants and took a look of him. He was so beautiful and naked. It's not like he had never seen him naked but this time it was only for him. His cock twitched painfully. He needed to get some release.

But even though they were distracted by their lust, Max noticed that their current place isn't the best for having sex. So he stood up slowly and helped Chris on his feet too. Without saying anything he took his hand and led him into his bedroom. On their way there Chris already lost his pants and briefs on the ground. As they reached the bed they stand there for a few moments and looked at each other. Nobody knew what to say. Didn't want to destroy the moment.

In a shy way Chris laid a hand on Max' chest and let it wander around. He didn't really knew what to do. It was all too new for him. Never ever had he done this with a man. Never ever had he thought about doing this with a man. But now he was standing here with Max. And he wanted him. As contrasted with Max he didn't had any experience. But before he could even think more about this he felt Max lips again on his for a short but intense kiss. Never ever had he thought that men lips could feel so soft and rough at the same time.

When Max broke the kiss again he brought Chris on the bed with a single little push. Heat was sparking again as Chris felt Max eyes on him. He wasn't really sure if he was what Max wanted. In his mind he slapped himself. Of course he was what Max wanted otherwise he would lay naked in his bed. His eyes followed Max as he went to one of his dressers and got something out. He couldn't see what it was until Max threw a condom and a bottle of lube next to him. 

The mattress sank as Max got on it to kneel in between Chris' legs. He didn't really seemed to be ready by now so he just gave him a short soft kiss.

“You set the pace!” Another soft kiss. “Say when you're ready.” He wanted to make this special for him and as good as possible. He wanted to show him how much he was to him. So he kissed him passionate again and let his fingers wander over his body. He felt his muscles tense and loosen under his touch. Slowly he kissed his way down his neck, down his throat, down his chest, teasing his nipples. The sounds that came out of Chris' throat were like a musical masterpiece for him.

“I...want more...please Max!” he whimpered. Max looked into his eyes checking if he is really ready for more.

“Are you sure?” he whispered and got nothing than a hasty nod. Okay if he really was sure Max would go further than kissing and stroking. Quickly he got himself some lube on his fingers and rubbed it in between them. Then he pushed them gently at his entrance. Spreading the lube around it before he pushed on finger gently inside. The loud moan of Chris filled the room. It made Max' cock twitched again. He really needed release pretty soon. But more needed Chris good preparation. 

This feeling of having something inside him was strange. It was a little bit uncomfortable but at the same time so good. How many fingers did Max pushed inside? One? Two? Three? He couldn't tell. All he tried was to relax and to get used to this. With time it was easier for him to get used to another finger inside him and he groaned more and louder. But now he wanted Max. 

“Max...please...I want you...now” A little whimper. Biting down his lip he looked up to his best friend. Pure lust in his eyes. “I'm ready. I'm sure!” he added.

“Okay!” May said and pulled his fingers out of him. Quickly he took off his own pants and shorts and put on the condom. Chris swallowed hard. He had seen Max naked for so many times but never could or did he took a closer look like he did now. This little trail of hair from nearly his navel down to his dick made his mouth watering. And his dick was even better. Never had he looked at the male genital like he did now. He wanted to touch it, to feel it. Slowly his eyes got back on Max face to let him know that he was ready. He trusted him. He knew that Max would never hurt him. For the pain that he felt when he pushed into him wasn't on purpose and Chris' knew that. But the pain was bigger than expected. He tried to relax again. With some deep breathes and with Max waiting for him he slowly got used to it. When Max started to move both of them groaned loudly. Chris clawed his fingers into Max' back to get some hold. Max filled him up so much and it felt so damn good. 

The air was filled with lust. Both men enjoyed this moment with each other. All the doubts that their friendship could be effected negative were gone by now. By now they had the feeling that their friendship reached a higher ground. But that was something that no one of them wanted to think about right now. They wanted to enjoy it.

The foreplay was quite too much and the feeling still too surprising that Chris couldn't hold on for long. So he came hard all over his belly. Max got out of him and got rid off his condom before he started to stroke himself. He was close to the edge of coming too. The view he had of Chris laying under him, his mouth open and soaking air into his lungs, his cheeks red from the heat, the tracks of his orgasm on his chest. All because of him. It made him groan. But then his view changed as Chris opened his eyes and sat up. Carefully he reached out for Max' dick and pushed his hand away to stroke him all by himself. That was really unexpected for Max. But the younger one did it well. So well that he let out a loud moan.

Chris pulled Max more to him and kissed him deeply. He didn't thought about what he was doing an how. He just did it because he wanted to get him a good orgasm like he got one himself. It didn't took him long until Max also came all over Chris' chest with a muffled groan. 

Only very slowly they broke the kiss. They looked at each other speechless. Again they didn't knew what to say. All they did was looking into their eyes and they could see everything they needed in it. And then, after some more moments both of them started to smile before their lips found the others again for a passionate kiss. Their hearts beat in the same rhythm like it should be.

This reunion didn't only brought two friends back together.  
This reunion had finally showed them that actually they hadn't been just friends for a long time.  
This reunion had finally showed them that they had fallen in love with each other a long time ago.


End file.
